TLK4
by Caitlin92
Summary: The lion king 4.My version of what happened after the ending of “Simba’s pride”.TLK4 takes place during Kovu and Kiara’s reign following their cub's life.
1. Chapter 1: The find

The lion king 4

Chapter 1: The find

In the pridelands of Kovu, the sun had yet not risen. Foggy clouds loomed over the wet savannah grass from last night's storm. Still, the African savannah was still and silent. Not a sound could be herd for miles around. In the cave of pride rock, however, no one was asleep. They all lay around lazily the odd chatter here and there.

Vitani lay soundly, her head resting on her mate, Kezu's neck. Vitani's eyes were closed though she was not sleeping. Like Kiara, Vitani was expecting cubs any day now.

The two lay in the back of the cave, Kezu was dozing and a smile on his face.

Kezu had joined what had been Simba's pride at the time not too long ago. He had befriended Kovu in the outlands when they were only cubs. They had grown along side each other as best friends up until the day of the battle between to prides when Kezu had fled the lands of both. Latter when Kezu returned to find that the outlanders where now pride landers and Zira dead, he joined his old friend becoming the kings "adviser".

Kezu was a simple coloured caring lion. His main fur colour was a light savannah tan, his paws, muzzle, and stomach a slightly paler colour. His mane was a chocolate brown, a colour splodge down the middle and stretching to his upper mane of the same colour as his paws etc.

Kovu and Kiara lay in the centre of the cave, on a small risen stone where the royals before them had slept.

Simba and Nala who once slept higher than all the other pride members did now lay among them.

Slowly and steadily, the sun began to make its shine in the wild plains of Africa, as its beams shone into the cave bring morning to the land Kovu began to wake everybody up. With his morning roar, he made a stretch and shook of the last sleepiness the hung over him. Slowly as the lioness and lion woke, Kiara stood only to a few moments latter lay down again, Vitani watched from her spot as Kezu yawned in her ear. She watched Kovu walk over to his mate looking worried only a few seconds latter hear him give the orders for all the pride members to leave the cave immediately, "What's wrong?" Vitani asked as she stood walking over to her brother. "It's time." Came Kovu's reply, Vitani nodded in understandingly, looking over her shoulder she saw Kezu was already begging to leave the cave.

Vitani followed him, as she excited the cave, the suns first rays of light shone across the savannah. It made the water around shimmer and sparkle like a blue night sky. Sighing, Vitani followed her mate; she glanced over her shoulder to see Kovu following behind her. Nala was sitting by her daughter. It was tradition that the queen should have her cubs alone in the cave of pride rock. How ever, it was aloud to have one other in the cave, to help out incase anything went wrong. Kiara had chosen her mother. Kovu gave a nod so that Vitani would move on. At the bottom of the pathway leading from their home, Kezu was waiting for her. He greeted her with a nuzzle

Vitani smiled at him happily. Kezu looked over towards the water hole where the other lionesses were heading. Following his eyes, Vitani sighed. She found it quiet boring talking with all if them. They always seemed to say the same things, never tiring of them.

Kezu gave her a smile, and nodded his head towards them in a "follow me" way. Vitani sighed, "I'm going to go for a walk in the outlan…." She cut herself off quickly as she remembered. The outlands were not called the outlands anymore. Kovu had re-named them the day he was crowned king. With asking Vitani and the other original outlanders, they had called that part of the pridelands the "Growing savanna" Vitani quickly said covering up. Kezu noticed this though he didn't show any sign of being offended, why should he? He grew up in the outlands just as all the others had. He gave a nod in silence then smiled, turning around he trailed after Kovu who was also heading to the water hole. Vitani sighed happily, she watched him walking off for a few moments the decided to head off.

The growing savannah was not too hard to get to; you only had to turn off a small dirt trail then head along the Crocodile River looking for a crossing.

Vitani found one soon enough, with one leap she jumped over a thin part of the river and into her old homeland.

She gave a sigh at the state it was in. It was not a bad state; the old outlands were covered with new grass strands and small plants here and there. The land was fresh and clean no more termites lingered among this part of the pridelands anymore.

It brought back so many memories of her old home. Her brother Nuka who had died, he never even had the chance to live this new life.

She gave a smile; maybe Nuka would not like the fact of living along side Simba and Kovu as King.

Walking around the growing savanna brought back so many old memories. Some good, some bad, Vitani sighed as some birds squawked loudly over head. Mumbling she decided it best to head back, Kiara had probably had her cub now.

Just as she turned to leap back over the crocodile's river a small squeak of an animal was heard near bye. Vitani looked over her shoulder to see nothing. She completely turned around, cautious of whatever had made the sound. Sniffing the air was no use, the smell of dirty mud and rain dew was still lingering in the air.

She frowned, waiting a few minutes, another mew was heard and Vitani spotted who made it, a black infant cub lay amongst a few strands of grass, it stuck out so plainly Vitani wondered why she had not seen it after the first mew.

With a quiet approach, she nuzzled the cub. It twitched a bit, Vitani sniffed the cub, and it was female. Obviously, by its smell it had been out here over night, feeling a soft spot for the black lioness cub she sat down by the orphan. Vitani sighed, a small breeze blew, and the cub squeaked loudly. Shaking her head she wondered how to explain this to every one back home.

Gently, she picked up the infant and began her journey back, leaping over the Crocodile River she landed quiet unsteadily, UN used to having to carry anything with her.

The walk back was easy, as she made her way back to pride rock quickly, the others had gone inside.

Vitani paused for a few minutes with a sigh, she thought over how she was going to explain this cub she had brought home with her, a few minutes past and she began to feel awkward, "There you are." Came Kezu's voice as he emerged from the cave of pride rock, "I wondered where you'd gotten to." He chuckled as he followed the path down to great her.

Vitani smiled at him she gave him a nervous smile as Kezu had not seemed to notice the little cub she still held.

As Kezu approached, he looked at the black lioness cub and smiled, "Who's this then?" He asked her, his voice kind and caring as he spoke.

Vitani laid the cub on the grass, it shivered slightly, and twitched, "I found her over in the, the growing savanna." She sighed; "The poor thing was left alone," Kezu looked at the cub a smile on his face, "Are we keeping her?" He asked.

Vitani was taken aback slightly as Kezu still surprised her at how caring he was. She found it odd how much he seemed to love the world, his views of things was so different to hers and that is what she loved about him. She smiled, "I hoped you would be okay with adopting her?" She asked him, Kezu nodded, "Of coarse I would," He just said nuzzling her cheek. She purred slightly as he did. After the two seemed to be caught in a moment of silence as, they looked down at the infant laying amongst the grass. Vitani noticed the cub had small white paws, each little paw was as white as a fluffy cloud, she hadn't noticed that before. The cub also appeared to have small three freckles on each side of her face, they were a light grey and all set out perfectly in order. Already Vitani felt as though this cub was her own. "Dose she have a name yet?" Kezu asked disturbing the silence which had taken place for the past few minutes, Vitani just shook her head briefly, "No, I don't know," She said quietly, "Well, let's give her a name of her own, she's ours now unless her real mother comes and gets her she is our child" He said as he pawed her leg. Vitani nodded, "Beko, it suits her" She suggested, Kezu nodded he looked at her lovingly, "Beko it is," He said as they decided that was final.


	2. Chapter 2: Fuzz ball

Chapter 2: Fuzz ball

Kezu and Vitani made their way up the long path heading to pride rock's cave. Vitani carried Beko in her mouth carefully.

Timon and Pumbaa were sitting outside the cave, they were talking quietly to each other about something, and Vitani only over looked them briefly before heading inside.

It was hard to see Kiara as she was crowded by many of the lionesses Simba was sitting close to her with Nala smiling down at her daughter. Kovu lay beside his mate looking at something between her paws. Vitani already knew what it must be.

Kezu nuzzled her side gently and Vitani looked over her shoulder at him and smiled.

Finally an opening was made through the crowed as Dotty, one of the lionesses noticed Vitani trying to get a good look in.

Making her way through she reached her brother's side. Shyly Vitani stood behind him smiling, Kezu who wasn't as held back walked around to view Kiara's cub. She gave the two a brief nod then smiled down, "Tani come look" He insisted to her.

Vitani nodded and walked over to him and looked down at the knew cub.

Between Kiara's paws was a small brown coloured cub, it looked very much like Kovu but with dark ear rims much like Simba's had been as a cub and he had a little black nose. The little cub had lightly coloured paws, like his two parents oddly, his whole tail was the shade of his paws, muzzle chest and stomach. He also had three spots under his left eye. His eyes though not yet open, were bound to be red just as Kiara's. The royal colour that is passed down two the heir of the pridelands.

Kiara was very awake looking as she licked their knew cub motherly. "Is it a boy or a girl?" Kezu asked Kovu, as he gave him a brief look, "A boy" Kovu replied rather proud sounding, Vitani just gazed at the small cub amazed at how tiny he was, she lay Beko down on the cave's floor. Beko looked around unsure on what was happening.

"Have you named him yet?" Asked Kezu, "No not yet," Kiara said as she paused washing him, "Were still thinking" She said with a smile. "Were wanting something similar to our names" Kiara said now raising her head, Kezu gave a nod, "What about Kiavu or Karavu?" Asked Viatni as she lay down, Kiara gave a look at Kovu, "I like Kiavu" Kovu said as he licked Kiara on the cheek. Kiara nodded, "It's nice, but is it okay for a boy?" She asked as she meet Vitani's eyes, Vitani shrugged, "It's a made up name so I dunno." She said in reply. "I quiet like the ring to it" Said Kezu as he sat down, "It suits" Vitani smiled as she looked around the cave, the others were beginning to go back to what they were doing. Nala came over and gently nuzzled Kiara; Simba sat close as he waited for Kezu and Vitani to move off. Kezu nuzzled Vitani and helped her stand up. Vitani picked up Beko and then the two began to walk to the entrance of the cave.

"I'm so proud of you" Nala purred in Kiara's ear, "Mum," Laughed Kiara as she gave her mother a nuzzle.

Simba smiled as he joined them, Kovu sat up. Kovu was pleased everyone wanted to see their cub but it was getting annoying now, he wanted to spend a few minutes alone with Kiara and their son.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Nala asked as she lay down along side Kiara, Kiara shook her head, "Vitani suggested we name him Kiavu or Karavu, I think Kiavu sounds a bit girlish but for now it fits." "Kiavu." Nala said as she braced the name, "Yes, it suits him, rather sounds like your names" She chuckled; Kiara smiled not saying anything else.

"Have you planned his presentation yet?" Asked Simba finally speaking. "It's a bit early yet Simba, his eyes are not even open" Nala pointed out to him, "Daddy, it's gonna be fine Kiavu will have his presentation soon enough" Kovu gave a brief laugh at this "I guess it's Kiavu now then" He said, Kiara nodded, "I guess" She said shrugging.

Simba sighed, "I planned yours early" He said as he brought back up the conversation. "Yes, but not the hour she was born in" Nala chuckled and nuzzled Simba, Kiara smiled at them and gave Kovu a nuzzle.

Vitani and Kezu lay with Beko just outside the cave; Beko was having a drink as Kezu just smiled at Vitani, "It's amazing how small he is" Kezu said, "Who?" Vitani asked as she looked away from Beko. "Their cub, your nephew" Kezu said as he looked over towards Kovu and Kiara who were still chatting with Simba and Nala, "Yeah," Vitani mumbled, Kezu looked back at her, "What's the matter?" He asked her, Vitani shrugged, "It's odd, soon I'll be having cubs" She said as she looked at Beko who was still feeding. Kezu looked at Beko two, and then back towards Vitani "No different from our Beko" He purred and nuzzled Vitani under the chin. Vitani smiled at him, "Yes, and I love her" She said as she turned and nuzzled Beko, Beko stopped drinking and pawed at Vitani's face roughly. Vitani chuckled and licked her. "Hey has that thing been born yet?" Asked Timon as he broke the moment, Kezu looked at him, "The cub?" He asked as he looked at Timon confused, "Yeah, what else?" Timon shrugged, Pumbaa trotted up behind Timon and snorted a bit, "Yeah, he's inside" Kezu told Timon, Vitani rolled her eyes and sighed as Timon gave an excited look to Pumbaa. "He!" He said looking up at Timon, "It's a boy!" "Well that's what Kezu said isn't it?" Pumbaa asked, Timon didn't answer, he zipped quickly inside towards Kiara. Pumbaa trotted after him. Vitani just watched, Kezu gave a slightly laugh at them. "I don't get them" Vitani moaned at Kezu, "Neither do I, but they amuse me" Kezu chuckled. Beko crawled over to Vitani and tried to climb over her leg; Vitani smiled down at Beko then helped her over.

Kiara was nuzzling Kiavu as Timon strolled over, "I hear it's a boy" He said walking between Simba and Nala then over to Kiara's crossed paws where Kiavu lay. Timon looked down at Kiavu, "Shesh, it's a fuzz ball" He remarked, "Look how small he is." Kiara just frowned at Timon, Kovu shook his head, "Isn't he cute" Pumbaa said as he got a look at Kiavu, "He looks like you did Kiara" Pumbaa smiled as he sat down, "I think Kiavu looks more like Kovu then me" Kiara said, "A fuzz ball" She laughed then nuzzled Kovu, "Hey" Kovu said but took her nuzzle anyway.

"Well, I suppose we should leave you two alone now," Nala said with a smile, she stood the nodded at Simba, Simba sighed and smile towards Kiara, he moved over and nuzzled he gently, "I'm very proud of you" He told her then stood up to Kovu's height, Kovu braced himself for what ever Simba was going to say but Nala called out, "Come on Simba, let them have some peace" She laughed at him, Timon and Pumbaa moved over to the edge of the cave. Simba shook his head and followed over to Nala. Kovu sighed and lay down again, "He scares me sometimes" Kovu laughed abit; Kiara smirked at him and licked Kiavu's head. Kiavu moaned a squeaky moan, Kiara smiled at him. "I guess this is it then" Kiara smiled and looked Kovu in the eyes "Were parents." Kiara murmured as she smiled down at Kiavu. Kovu nuzzled her gently, "Yeah", was all he said, looking down at Kiavu he smiled, "Can't wait until he can talk and stuff" Kovu said, Kiara nodded, "Imagine, one day he'll go through the same thing" She said, "What do you mean?" Kovu asked her. "I mean, one day, we will be the old ones stepping down to him and his cub." She said, Kovu thought over what she said for a few moments, "It's a long way off" He said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3: At sunrise

Chapter 3: At sunrise

The days just seemed to fly bye so quickly with the prides' new arrival.

Kiara and Kovu had barley talked about Kiavu's presentation, although Kiara knew she should, as Kiavu's eyes would probably open in a matter of days. She was not in the mood to.

Kiara smiled as an original outlander lioness approached her, her name was Cheeka. She looked rather like most of the outlanders, same styled nose, and dark rimmed eyes. She had gearing red eyes witch would send a shiver down your spine if you did not know how kind of heart Cheeka really had. Cheeka had plain coloured paws, much like Nala's. Her claws always seemed to be extended, though she meant no harm bye it.

Returning a smiled Cheeka gave a friendly nod, "Morning" She said cheerfully to Kiara who lay just outside the cave of pride rock sunning herself. "Morning." Kiara yawned and gave Kiavu a lick across the head, he grunted slightly and yawned too.

With a chuckle Cheeka lay down beside Kiara, "Not long now" Cheeka said with a chuckle", Soon the whole pride will be over crowded with small cubs" She said as she looked at Kiavu who snoozed between Kiara's front paws.

Kiara laughed slightly, "Yeah I know, how many of us have cubs?" Kiara thought for a moment, "I have Kiavu, Vitani has Beko and a litter on the way, your having a cub soon...Himmm, not as much as I thought" she said almost giggling. Cheeka smiled, "I do hope I have a girl" She said as she pawed her stomach, like Vitani and Kiara had been Cheeka was going to have a cub, unlike them she had no mate so curl up beside at night, or to spend the afternoons with. It did not seem to bother Cheeka; the father of her cub was gone anyway. His visit had been brief to the pride lands; he came then went with no good byes to Cheeka whom he had pretended to love.

"Beautiful sunrise" Remarked Kiara as the sun began to rise from behind the mountains in the distance, Cheeka nodded, "its lovely" She said. There was a long pause; Kiara seemed to be enjoying the sun soaking on her fur. Cheeka was pondering over thoughts she did not mind the out stretching silence.

"Hey Cheeka," Kiara asked as she turned her head to look at the dark brown lioness, "Yeah?" Cheeka replied, "How long till your cub is born?" She asked. Cheeka thought for a few seconds before shrugging, "Gosh, I dunno a month I think." She admitted, Kiara smiled "I was thinking, well" Quickly Kiara thought on how to ask Cheeka, "Yes?" Cheeka asked getting curious, she hopped it was nothing bad. "Well, since at the moment Kiavu is the only cub in the pridelands. Vitani's cubs will be his cousins. Beko, well um" Kiara paused", she's a bit older than Kiavu, well, and if you have a girl I was wondering if Kiavu and she could be betrothed?" Cheeka laughed, "That's a long way to put it". She said as she gave a cheesy grin. Kiara pinned her ears down and laughed along with Cheeka.

After Cheeka stopped her short laugh, she smiled at Kiavu, "So?" Kiara asked her, Cheeka nodded, "Yeah, I'd love that" She said, "If I have a daughter, she'd the first in my whole family to become a royal" She exclaimed", really?" Kiara asked rather amused. Cheeka nodded, "Yup". She said, "I have a rather low class family" She said with a chuckle, Kiara just shook her head smiling.

The two chatted a while longer, the rest of the pride still slept. Kiara got on well with Cheeka, she enjoyed talking with her and rambling on about things. Cheeka was the same, Cheeka never really had on with anyone as well as Kiara, and she did.

Inside Kovu woke, opening his eyes sleepily he looked around for Kiara; he spotted her outside with Cheeka and yawned.

Hoisting him self-up Kovu gave a wake up roar, the wake up roar was given every morning. You did not actually have to get up on the wake up roar but it was royal duties.

He yawned again then made his way through the pride careful not to step on anyone as he did; finally, he reached the cave exit where Kiara noticed him. "Good morning!" She welcomed him; "Hey" Kovu said with a smile, Cheeka gave a nod and a smile to him so she didn't seem rude. "Hey, I was thinking." Kovu began, he glanced at Cheeka, and then back to Kiara, "About Kiavu's ceremony" He said. Cheeka got up, knowing this was a private conversation "I'm just gonna go get a drink" She said as she smiled and headed down pride rock's "ramp" like formation which the lions used to get up and down to pride rock's cave.

Kiara waited until Cheeka was at the bottom of pride rock before replying, "What about it?" Kiara asked him, "He's almost a week now" Kovu pointed out", aren't we meant to make his presentation with in three days of his eyes opening?" " You've been talking with daddy" Kiara giggled slightly, Kovu shrugged, "He won't stop bugging me", He said rolling his eyes.

There was a slight pause between the two, "What if we make it directly a week from now?" Kovu asked, "That way we know for sure Kiavu will be ready and so will we". "Perfect!" Kiara said humbly. Kovu smiled, "Great, now I can get your dad to stop bugging me" He laughed and lay down with a sigh "Kovu" Kiara laughed and nuzzled him, "What?" He asked her, "You sound so serious" She chuckled, Kovu grinned at her.

The two weren't outside for much longer before a few of the lionesses inside rustled about, Zazu swooped over Kovu's head and landed near him, quickly trying to dodge the swooping bird he didn't look very pleased.

"Sorry sire, bad flying I guess you could say comes with old age" He said, Kovu gave him a confused look, Kiara did too.

"Well, for the past few days I explained I had a niece who was prepared to take over my duties." Zazu rambled, "But I have Kezu as the king advisor…." Kovu began, "Yes! Nevertheless, can he report a birds' eye view? I think not!" Zazu said puffing his chest out rather proud sounding. Kovu rolled his eyes, "No he can't," He said sounding sarcastic, Zazu took no hint in his tone of voice, "I thought not" He said merrily, "Well, here is my niece then" Zazu said outstretching one wing, "Come on, quickly" He said looking down at a tree closest to pride rock.

A small lavender coloured bird flew over, she was smaller than Zazu and much more feminine looking, Zazu gave a slight bow to her, and she gave one back. Kovu darted a look at Kiara who just shrugged, "This is Lavender" Zazu said, "She'll be taking over my place tomorrow" Kovu paused for a few seconds, "Wait wait, how come I never heard anything about this?" He asked a bit annoyed. "Well I've been telling you for the past two week sire, you agreed to it" "I did?" "Yes, well of course. I wouldn't make such a huge arrangement without your permission."

Kovu bit his lip and just nodded, "Sure". He said quickly. Kiara made a sigh, "Well, we'll both be off then" Zazu said and made a wave with his wing", Bye" Said his niece as she flew off, Zazu was quick to follow, "He didn't even say her name" Kovu complained as soon as the disappeared, "Niiiiiice" Kiara mocked, "He's probably already told it to you nim wit" She laughed.

Inside the cave, Vitani lay close to Kezu, their tails wrapped together. Beko had squished herself in between Kezu and Vitani. At night, Vitani would put Beko to sleep between her paws, only in the morning to find that Beko had moved herself.

She was begging to blabber words now. Vitani had been constantly cooing to her and almost flipped when she would say some not very good words.

As Kezu snored briefly and uttered things in his sleep, Vitani woke slowly and smiled at him, carefully she sat up and looked around, and a few others were awake,

Nala was speaking with Spotty and Dotty; they seemed to be having a great conversation.

Simba was obviously day dreaming, he stared off into space looking rather brain dead. Vitani could see Kovu and Kiara sitting outside, Kiara was resting her head on Kovu's back, and she could not see Kiavu now. Timon and Pumbaa seemed to be in an argument again, Vitani shook her head, Nisha, Sarafina and Echa still slept. There seemed to be someone missing, there were usually thirteen in the pride altogether. Frowning she went over the name's to herself, there was herself, Kezu, Kovu, Kiara, Kiavu, Spotty and Dotty, Simba, Nala, Nisha, Sarafina, Echa and Cheeka. That is who it was, it didn't bother her as much now, any way Cheeka went out every morning. She chuckled as she wondered why she had gotten herself worked up.

"What's wrong?" Asked Kezu, as he looked her in the eyes, "Nothing". Vitani replied, he raised one eyebrow at her and she pushed him playfully with her front paw. He laughed at her and nuzzled her cheek. Then yawning he lay his head back down, "I'm gonna get a few more minutes sleep" He confirmed as he stretched out and shut his eyes again.

Vitani sighed and stood up slowly, she looked over at Beko who tumbled over after Vitani had moved. Beko looked annoyed as she frowned at Vitani; her purple coloured eye seemed to make a good glare.

Shaking her head she gave Beko a small nuzzle, Beko instantly forgot she was annoyed and enjoyed the attention.

"Come on then," Vitani insisted, "Let's go on a walk". She gave a motion with her head pointing the cave's exit. Beko scrambled to her feet eager to walk bye herself. Vitani chuckled, looking back over her shoulder she raised an eyebrow, "Kezu, come on lazy bones". She mocked, Kezu opened an eye and raised an eyebrow back at her then shut his eyes again sleepily. "Fine" She said with a laugh, she left the cave with Beko trotting after her

"Heya" Kovu said to her as she began heading down the slope to the savannah, "Morning" Kiara smiled", Morning". Vitani answered happily. She waited at the bottom of pride rock for Beko to make her way down.

Today was the first day Beko would go on a walk with Vitani. She had only ever really been out that night when Vitani found her and if she strayed outside bye mistake.

Beko was so excited to be going on a stroll; she took her time to have a good look at everything on the way down.

Vitani just watched with a smile on her face, she did not mind Beko taking her time. Finally, after the cub got to the bottom she looked up at her mother and made a sudden cheerful bounce, "Mama!" She almost shouted and landed correctly on her feet. "Very good!" Praised Vitani, and gave her a lick on the head, Beko giggled and trotted on passed.

"Where are you off to?" Vitani laughed, Beko stopped walking and looked back at Vitani a puzzled look on her face.

Beko stood still standing silently. Vitani chuckled, "I know some where you'd probably like to go". She said finally, "Ooooo" Beko said sound interested. Vitani laughed at her sound and stepped over her carefully, as she headed towards the water hole. Beko was quickly again prancing along behind Vitani.


	4. Chapter 4: Missing lioness

Chapter 4:

Missing lioness

Kovu gave a frown at Kiara, "I swear! Zazu said no names about his cousin." " Niece", Kiara corrected, Kovu gave a smile. By looking at his face, Kiara could tell he did feel rather stupid.

"Okay, I admit it. I wasn't really listening to Zazu" He said, Kiara gave him a cubbish grin and shook her head. Looking out into the golden coloured savannah, she gave a smile and took a huge breath in letting it out with a yawn.

"So, uh, what was Zazu's niece's name?" Came Kovu's voice after a brief moment of silence. "Lavender", Kiara laughed answering him and yawned again. Kovu nodded seeming to take in the information. Kiara gave their son a lick on the head; he flicked his ears and grunted. With a smile, she laid her head on Kovu's back and closed her eyes. A little nap would not do any harm.

With the sun rising slowly into the sky the pride still inside the cave were waking now. Vitani yawned loudly and rose her head, she turned her neck to lick Beko and give her a nuzzle. Beko snuffled and opened her eyes sleepily. Beko tapped at Vitani's nose gently and giggled.

Kezu could not help but be woken bye the youngster's noise. He stretched out and dragged his claws along the cave's floor then made a loud yawn.

Vitani gave him a lick on the cheek.

Kovu smiled at his wife, she'd drifted of to sleep. Shaking his head he looked out over their lands and gave a happy sigh. It still seemed not so long ago he'd hated Simba, now, he felt so pathetic he'd ever listened to his mother. He sighed again, and gave Kiara a nuzzle.

Simba yawned walking out to greet them; he saw Kiara was asleep and chuckled. "Been on your morning duties yet?" He asked in a more sort of, "you haven't forgotten have you?" hint.

Kovu shook his head, "Nah, not yet". He admitted, "I'll go now," He carefully slipped out from under Kiara's head careful not to wake her and smiled.

With a brief nod Kovu headed down pride rock to go patrol the lands, looking briefly over his shoulder he saw Simba watching him.

He had to give a slight laugh, even with Simba no longer king he was always so watchful and protective.

"Do you wanna walk with me?" Kovu shouted up, "Sure," Simba said in normal tone which made Kovu realise he hadn't needed to shout for his father-in-law to hear him.

Kovu sat waiting at the bottom of pride rock for Simba to reach his side.

In no time, the older lion reached Kovu and with a friendly smile he gave a look over the lands. Kovu waited for Simba to begin walking. Simba didn't budge; he kept looking over the lands and pretending to be very interested. With a frown Kovu decided to make the first move and begin to head out for the morning. He took surprise to see Simba follow.

Simba noticed Kovu's look, "I don't have the rights to move out first," Simba explained, "I thought you would have guessed." He laughed, "I did". Kovu replied rather low toned. They walked for a few moments in silence and keeping a look out, first heading to the water hole. Then the shady patch of trees, the growing savannah and the gorge, around the border of the pridelands, circling pride rock, and that would be morning duties finished.

As they passed the shady tree patch Kovu saw Cheeka. "Morning sire!" She said happily with a head bow, "And good morning Simba." Kovu gave a slight bow back, "Hey," He replied and began to keep walking, "How's your morning been so far Cheeka?" Kovu heard Simba ask, sighing Kovu kept walking.

Waking as lunch drew near Kiara sleepily looked around, stretching out she stood up, Kiavu was snoozing still. The Queen looked into the cave expecting to see the lionesses inside. Kiara gave a slight gasp as she realised she'd slept in.

Nuzzling her son she looked out over the lands trying to spot someone. She saw Spotty and Dotty who were at the water hole drinking. Kiara decided to find another, as much as the pride got on together Kiara preferred the company of someone different to the two.

Spotting her mother out bye the border of the lands. That seemed odd; mother never roams out that far, Kiara thought. Still, with a shrug Kiara gave her son another nuzzle. Surprisingly Kiavu blinked up at his mother, his small eyes open. "Oh!" Kiara cheered at him, licking his face all over, seeming dazzled Kiavu was still getting used to the idea of seeing the world. He looked slightly worried as Kiara licked him but soon was smiling as he heard her voice.

"Aw, my boy, you're going to be so bug one day I'll miss seeing you so small." Kiara rambled as she picked up Kiavu bye the scruff and headed off to tell Nala.

Nala seemed worried and distant; she was quickly sniffing the ground and then looking up and around. "Mum! Mum!" Kiara cried, "I have to show you something!"

Nala looked up at Kiara, "Did you find her?" Nala asked very quickly, "Kiavu just….wait, find who?" Kiara said, "Vitani!" Her mother explained, "She'd gone missing and left Beko with Cheeka," She grumbled.

Kiara laid Kiavu on the ground, he sneezed and examined his surroundings, he'd never been outside like this. He was of too younger age but his mother had been so happy about him opening his eyes.

"No, I didn't even know she'd gone missing, what about Kezu and Kovu? Do they know?" The Queen asked, "No, Kezu's gone to, the rest of the pride are out searching, apart from Cheeka, she's looking after Beko". Nala explained, she sighed loudly and sat,

"What is it you wanted to show me?" Nala asked, "Oh, um, Kiavu's eyes are opened." Kiara mumbled, "But I guess it's just more stress now, with the presentation and everything" Kiara's voice drifted off slowly and she shook her head.

Nala frowned, "No darling, Vitani's just a stupid lioness that's it, she's with cubs and should know better…..That's it!" Nala exclaimed, Kiara blinked blankly, she'd never heard her mother insult someone like that before and now she didn't know what she was talking about, "What's what?" Asked Kiara, "Her cubs! She's probably gone off some where to have them,"

Kiara just shrugged, "Well she's allowed isn't she?" Kiara pointed out, Nala nodded then turned her attention to Kiavu. "Eye's like yours?" She asked briefly, "Yes, but darker," Kiara replied and smiled at her son.


	5. Chapter 5: Was he crying?

Chapter 5:

Was he crying?

Nala sighed, "We best head back then." She mumbled, standing and beginning to walk back home.

Kiara paused for a few minutes watching her mother walk off. It irked Kiara that Nala still acted as though Kiara was not yet Queen. "Don't you want to find Vitani mother?" Kiara asked. Nala paused, "Kovu suggested only a brief search as Kezu was with her. She should be okay, he's a tough lion" She pointed out then began to walk again.

Sighing and picking up Kiavu gently she followed after her mother.

They walked in silence, Nala seemed to have her mind buried in something and Kiara didn't feel like starting a conversation.

They walked at a slow pace, Nala about five steps ahead of Kiara.

Quietly thinking to her self Kiara thought over how Nala still wanted to in rule of Kiara. She knew it was childish but it was on her mind now and there wasn't anything else too interesting around. Apart from Kiavu.

Kiara gave a slight jog and caught up to Nala's side so they were walking along side each other. Nala looked at Kiara and smiled motherly towards Kiara then gave her grandson a slight nuzzle. Kiavu squirmed in his mother's grip.

With a sigh Kiara noticed how they were almost at the foot of pride rock now.

She could see some lionesses out behind pride rock stalking a baby zebra.   
"Oh, first morning hunt." Nala remarked as she spotted the lionesses also. From this distance you couldn't tell who they were. "I hope they know what there doing, they should have asked for more assistance first" Nala grumbled.

Kiara shook her head, why wasn't she leader of the hunting party yet? Kiara wondered.

I'm just a tall as mother, just as strong and just as fast. She thought.

They'd reached the bottom of pride rock. There was enough for at least five lionesses to head up together in one line, but in a slight sulk Kiara dropped behind a few steps and let Nala walk up first.

Climbing the path quickly, the two reached the cave of pride rock. Nala yawned slightly and went and lay down in the entrance of it.

Slowly, Kiara walked past her mother and made her way to the back of the cave.

Nala was surprised Kiara hadn't lay beside her as that was where the two usually sat for a rest at day.

Looking over her shoulder towards Kiara, Nala frowned, "Come sit with me darling." She said two her. Kiara looked up and sighed, she'd just lain Kiavu down, and she was still standing. Picking up her son Kiara walked back to Nala, put Kiavu down the huffed loudly as she flopped down on her side.

"What's the matter?" Nala asked, looking down at her daughter. Kiara let a brief silence pass before replying as she sat up, "I was thinking about the hunting party today." Kiara asked giving another pause to see what her mother would reply with.

Nala stared back blankly, "What about it?" She asked, Kiara shrugged, "I was wondering when I take over," Kiara explained.

Nala chuckled, "Not for a while dear." She smiled, giving Kiara a nuzzle, "What? What do you mean?" Protested the young queen. Nala smiled, "I never explained to you?" She asked, Kiara shook her head, "Explained what?"

The older lioness turned her head and looked out into the plains, "Explained what?" Kiara urged. Nala gave a sideways smile at her daughter.

"Darling, you won't become lead huntress until my time has passed." Nala chuckled, "As I did with Simba's mother".

Kiara gave a childish grin, "Oh," was all she replied with.

Nala shook her head briefly and chuckled again. There was another strange silence.

Kiara looked down at Kiavu; he was lying between her front paws and lazy looking around at the things around him.

Smiling at her son, Kiara remembered when she was a cub; Nala would always tell her stories.

Stories about the lands, about before she was born, and even about Scar's reign. Kiara had loved being told her mother's interesting stories; she smiled as she thought about them.

Kiara gave a short smile at Nala, wondering if Nala would tell her tales to Kiavu when he was a bit older.

About to say something, Nala was quickly cut off.

"Shesh, she's no where!" Timon complained, shortly followed by "Maybe she doesn't want to be found! She's with Kezu, she'll be okay Timon."

Timon and Pumbaa appeared, Timon walking in front of his pal, arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face, "Yeah well…" The meerkat finished his sentence with; he trotted into the cave without a word to the two lionesses watching.

Pumbaa sighed, following after but decided to be more polite towards the two and sat down beside Kiara.

"How's your day going Pumbaa?" Nala asked calmly. Pumbaa just smiled, "We've been looking for Vitani, but, we couldn't find her." He replied, "She'll be fine." Kiara quickly answered with. "Don't worry". Pumbaa nodded the politely removed himself from the conversation and followed after Timon.

Kovu and Simba headed towards Rafiki's tree, they headed there to make sure the wise baboon knew of Kiavu and when his presentation would be. Kovu had explained to Simba, they planed for Kiavu's presentation a week from today.

Simba smiled, "It'll be interesting to see how he turns out." Simba said, "What?" Kovu asked, sounding rather offended.

Simba paused as he thought over what he had just said, it did sound rather offensive as he could have being meaning Kovu wouldn't. "Oh, uh, I meant, how he looks when he'd older". Simba quickly covered up with.

Cheeka slept lightly with Beko frolicking around her and jabbering nonsense.

The babysitter wasn't at all annoyed; she was enjoying looking after Beko. Getting bored, Beko decided to play with Cheeka's tail. Chewing on it and swatting playfully, Cheeka woke. She laughed at Beko and gently pushed her off, "Are you bored?" She chuckled, "Let's see what we can find for you to do." Cheeka stood carefully and looked around. Nothing seemed to interesting to her, all the same, grass, trees? How would someone ever see fun in that?

The lioness sighed and looked back at Beko who'd found something to do.

She was watching a bug crawling on a rock. Cheeka laughed, she stopped after a few seconds seeing Kezu heading towards her, a very sad look on his face, was he crying?


	6. Chapter 6: The storm

**Sorry for not updating for so long. Will try to update more.**

Chapter 6:

The storm

Cheeka watched him very worried as Kezu advanced towards her. Cheeka knew for sure, something was up; Kezu hung his head and tried to do his best to hide his face.

Picking up Beko in a hurry Cheeka ran to Kezu. She paused in front of him and lay the cub down beside her father.

"Kezu, what happened?" Cheeka asked him, "Where…..where is, Vitani?" She spoke slowly, dreading the worst, and also anxious to hear the obviously bad news.

There was a long silence before Kezu looked her in the eye, he swallowed, and "We need Rafiki urgently." He stated, "Can you take me there?" Cheeka frowned but quickly nodded and then pointed with her muzzle to where they would be heading. She left Kezu to carry Beko and dashed off in a hurry expecting Kezu to follow behind her.

Quickly, Kezu picked up Beko by the scruff and ran steadily behind Cheeka.

As they approached Rafiki's tree, Simba and Kovu were talking to the wise baboon. They were obviously leaving as Rafiki made a waving motion with his stick and the two lions headed off.

"Rafiki!!!" Cheeka shouted out as she saw him head back up his tree. "Wait!" She called; Kezu gave a slight growl and sped up in front of her. He was a lot faster than Cheeka, and in lot fitter condition.

Cheeka slowly stopped running as she was out of breathe. The lioness hung her tongue out and exhaustedly flopped on her side. "This is no way to act, in your condition." A cattery voice said, Cheeka rolled over and looked to who was speaking.

It was Zazu with his niece, Lavender, "You're not fit to be running around all over the pride lands". Zazu continued, "No, I had to take Kezu to Rafiki's tree." Cheeka said quickly, Zazu nodded a few times, "Wait! They've been found?" Asked the bird, fluttering his wings. Cheeka simply shook her head and lay down, she was very tired now.

"She do be sounding very bad" Rafiki said as her turned to face Kezu, "What else do you say be happening?"

Kezu gave Beko a slight nudge with his paw, "I'm not an expert, but I know we _need_ you" Kezu exclaimed, "I'm afraid it might be gravely."

There was a short pause, "Den you show old Rafiki de way!" The baboon insisted, Kezu nodded, quickly he grabbed Beko and ran back the way he'd come.

Taking no time and running as fast as he could, Kezu ran back to Vitani. Rafiki seemed to be able to keep pace.

Shortly the lion came to a thundering halt.

Kezu stared at his mate who lay on her side; she was very week and seemed unconscious.

The lion looked over his shoulder to Rafiki. The lion's eyes and face were saddened; it was heart breaking for him to watch Vitani like this.

Rafiki shook his head and sighed, he laid one hand on Kezu's shoulder.

Kezu gasped, "Are you able to help?" He whispered. There was a slight pause, "She may be okay, but your off spring have very slim chance, I need you to return to pride rock," Rafiki exclaimed quietly. "Is there anyway I can help out?" Kezu cried, his voice shaking. "You need to pray for her and your cubs! Return to pride rock and pray to the great kings. I can do little, but you must leave".

"Why should I leave?" The lion protested. "You're not thinking right" Rafiki said calmly "Return home, you'll only be a distraction to me here".

Kezu gave a snarl, closed his eyes and nodded; he retreated into the shadows cast bye the tall tress which towered above them. Beko stayed behind.

Slowly he staggered away from the small dirt patch where Vitani lay. Terror ran through him as he came into view of his home, what if he never saw Vitani again?  
He looked back to where he'd left her but the shady patch of trees was no longer in view.

Kezu looked up to the sky; grey clouds were smothering its blue face.

He lowered his head and sat down, shaking his head he began to cry, "Please let her be okay" He sobbed.

"And as I was saying…..Look! Kovu's back, and so is Daddy!" Kiara smiled cheerfully as the each came over and nuzzled there mate. "Welcome back," Kiara said with a smile, "We talked to Rafiki about Kiavu's presentation," Kovu said, "Oh, what did he say?" "Not really too much, but, as wished a week from now."

Smiling, the parents looked down at their son; blinking a few times he looked back up. "I hadn't known his eyes were open yet" Kovu said, "A true little heir" Simba added as he joined in with a quick comment.

There was a boom of thunder over head; the group looked up at the now grey sky as rain began to patter down lightly.

A lioness quickly dashed up the side of pride rock heading inside the cave.

Cheeka slowly made her way up, still very tired she was followed bye Zazu flying slightly over head, lavender sat on her shoulder.

"Hey, welcome back," Kiara said beaming happily, Cheeka did not return a smile.

Kovu, Nala, and Simba gave a brief nod and also headed inside. The light rain was growing harder.

"What's wrong?" Asked the queen as she nuzzled Kiavu in the direction of Kovu. Kiavu wobbly and unsteadily walked after his father.

"I'm worried Kiara," Cheeka said shakily, Kiara shook her head confused, "Worried about what?" She asked,

"Kezu said Vitani was in trouble…." Cheeka exclaimed with a sigh as she looked down to her paws.

Kiara paused, giving her friend a sympathetic look. Cheeka looked at Kiara for a moment, then slowly turned her gaze away and headed into the cave.

Kiara was left sitting alone. She hung her head and sighed. Was it her job to take action and go find Vitani? She had no idea, being Queen had never taken to her fancy. She looked out into her kingdom, and then glanced into her home cave. Kiara sighed; the rain strengthened and put her off going out and looking for the missing couple. Quickly Kiara got up and walked inside.

Gusts of wind blew strongly across the savannah. Rain crashed down and all animals searched for shelter. A storm was on its way and any animal who had common scene would know to get out of the way.

Booms of thunder and flashes of lightning were drawing closer.

"Gonna be a big storm isn't it?" Kiara heard a lioness say excitedly, "I just hope that Vitani, Kezu and Beko will be okay". Cheeka said sternly.

Kiara didn't look at all towards them, she stared vaguely to the outside watching the storm grow more fierce. Confused and unsure, she shook her head finally deciding to go help, making a move to go outside, Kovu interrupted her, "Where are you going?" He asked with a brief chuckle but a hint of concern.

Kiara sighed, "I need to go help them," She said quickly, Kovu shook his head, "You can't go out in this weather," He told her, giving her a small nudge, "Kiavu needs you right now anyway". The king laughed and turned away.

Kiara looked at her son; he was at the back of the cave lying by himself. She quickly got up and went over to him, giving the cub a small wash.


End file.
